


Nico Times Two?

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Awkward Levi Schmitt, Established Relationship, Innuendo mentioned, M/M, Mentioned 2PM (Band) Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Levi's patient bears a striking resemblance to his hot ortho boyfriend? What will happen?
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Nico Times Two?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back again!!
> 
> This prompt came to me one night out of the blue and it has been in the making ever since Nico Kim made his debut appearance back in season 15 of Grey's Anatomy.
> 
> This one shot is not beate'd All errors are my own. kudos appreciated.

It was like another normal day for Levi Schmitt. He walked through the hallway with a boost of confidence in his step. He then noticed Qardi catching up smiling happily.

“ Someone’s feeling cherry today. So what’s the status? Let me guess you and Kim are a thing?”

He rolled his eyes playfully before replying with, “ We haven’t gone on our first date yet. And besides making out in an elevator or getting caught almost having sex in an ambulance and having a drunken one night stand with Jo Wilson does not _count_ by the way. You may not want to know that last part.”

“ Who knew a D & D loving nerd had the ability to snatch the hottest ortho doctor at Grey+Sloan. First there was McDreamy aka Dr. Grey’s late husband, then McSteamy aka based on his flirting and Nico’s nickname should be McAbs .”

  
  


“ Since you mentioned that, he does resemble a K-drama star. He’s snatched up my heart.” Levi smiled for a brief moment which Qadri caught.

  
  


” Anyways, there’s a patient waiting for you. He’s definitely Nico’s identical twin and let me tell you he’s gorgeous with a capital G.”

Schmitt chuckled at his colleague’s comment before entering the room and what he saw stopped him in nis tracks.

There in front of him was Nico and another very attractive man. His facial structure and physique was similar to the man who takes his breath away everytime. 

Levi quickly snapped back from the fantasy of a possible thressome and politely introduced himself.

“ Hi I’m Dr.Schmitt, what brings you in today?”

“ My name is Darrien Kim and I’ve been feeling under the weather lately. Not sure if it's a sore throat or just allergies.”

  
  


After a brief and through examination, Schmitt discovered that his patient basically was having allergies due to it being spring in Seattle.

He quickly wrote him a prescription for Allegra and before asking the question he’d been avoiding since.

“ Forgive me for asking, you do look like my boyfriend who is also standing next to you. Is that weird?

  
  


Darrien smiled brightly saying, “ Yeah, we could pass off as twins. What do you think Dr. Kim?”

  
  


Nico agreed saying, “ Definitely considering my nerdy boyfriend here fantasized about a possible thressome”

  
  


Levi’s face turned beet red at his boyfriend’s comment, “ I-I didn’t mean like literally.”

“ It’s okay Dr.Schmitt. No need.”

  
  


After conversing for a bit, all three men said their goodbyes leaving Levi and Nico alone next to an empty on call room.

  
  


“So..do you want to?” Nico gestured to the door.

  
  


Levi grabbed Nico’s hand before crushing his lips to his and closing the door behind them.

  
  


Getting a bit carried away while working can be thrilling

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The character of Darrien Kim was inspired by Ok- Taec-yeon aka Taecyeon who is a member of the South Korean boy band 2PM.


End file.
